


It's not the same thing (or is it ?)

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amused Emma, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Discussion, Drabble, Episode: s07e02, Episode: s07e02 A Pirate's Life, F/M, Family, Henry in Denial, Pre-Relationship, References to Snowing, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x02] : Drabble. “So the day you met her, she punched you in the face, and stole your motorcycle ? That reminds me of a certain story.” Henry rolled his eyes. “Mom, it's not what you think it is.” “Really ? I would have said the contrary.” A short conversation between Emma and Henry about his encounter with Cinderella. Pre-Henry/Ella.





	It's not the same thing (or is it ?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ce n’est pas la même chose (et si ça l’était ?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643303) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



“Tell me, kid, how are things going there ?

 

\- They are good, really, I mean… this is what I _always_ wanted. Since I the moment I was this ten years old boy believing in fairy tales and thinking the Enchanted Forest is real, well… I wanted something like that.

 

\- Being a prince, a hero, and having adventures ?

 

\- Yeah, things like that.

 

\- And…

 

\- And it is ! I am living it ! This world is full of so wonderful things !

 

\- I heard of it. Well, Regina and Killian told me about a certain… encounter.

 

\- Oh, yes, apparently, in this world, there are other versions of the tales we know. I met another Cinderella.

 

\- You just… met her ?

 

\- What do you mean mom ?

 

\- Oh nothing. Tell me, how did you meet her ?”

 

Henry stared at her, and smiled.

 

“They told you, didn't they ?

 

\- Yes. But I just wanted you to tell me the full story.

 

\- Well, I met her by accident, I was on my motorcycle, she was on her horse, she fell because of me, and then, she just left me, and took my motorcycle after punching me in the face.”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow.

 

“Wait… it happened that way ?

 

\- Yes !

 

\- So the day you met her, she punched you in the face, and stole your motorcycle ? That reminds me of a certain story.”

 

Certainly, she meant something, it wasn't just a random reference to her parents' story. And Henry understood it rapidly.

 

Henry rolled his eyes.

 

“Mom, it's _not_ what you think it is.

 

\- Really ? I would have said the contrary. You know, your grand-parents met the same way.

 

\- Mom, I…

 

\- You already know the story. I know. But I can tell it to you again. She stole from him and punched him in the face, and then…

 

\- And they realized they loved each other, and they had to fight for their love against the Evil Queen and King Georges, I _know_. Mum, it's not the same thing.”

 

Emma just smiled, and added nothing,  except .

 

“Is it ?”


End file.
